


Red, White and Blue

by LudoJudo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudoJudo/pseuds/LudoJudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh celebrate Independence Day at the west wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Sorkin, NBC, Warner Bros. and probably a few other people, just not me, unfortunately.  
> Notes: This hasn't been checked in the slightest. I use commas wherever I want, so apologises for that and my spelling is the worst in the world. I did my best with Word, so fingers crossed. The epilogue was an after thought so if you don't want to read that you don't have to.

Josh entered the west wing after his meeting on the hill, he opened his office door and was greeted with an array of colorful decorations. Stars & Stripes flags on ever piece of furniture, red, white and blue balloons hanging from the ceiling, bunting drooping down from the bookcases and Sam sitting in the visitors chair wearing  
the most garish and patriotic tie Josh had ever seen.

Sam heard the door open and stood up, letting go of the streamers he'd been holding in his sweaty palms for the last 10 minutes.

"Happy Independence Day!"

The streamers flew over Josh's head and eventually gravity kicked in and the thin strips of paper fell from his head and sat limp on his shoulder. Josh's eyes scanned the room not even recognising it as his office.

"What the hell have you done."

"Did you know that in 1776, there were on 2.5 million people living in the United States and now it's 300 million. Give or take."

"Give or take?" Josh paused "What the hell have you done to my office!"

"I decorated."

"You think!"

"Yeah, some things were left over from tonight's celebrations and other things I saw and just had to get. Look."

Sam picked up a 3 foot tall, white teddy bear wearing a stars and stripes waistcoat.

"Isn't it just the cutest thing. I called him Edward, but feel free to re-name him". Sam covered the bears ears before continuing "I'm sure he won't mind. I thought it'd be nice to decorate."

"Decorate. It looks like an explosion in a paint factory!"

"I'm getting the distinct impression that you don't like it."

"I...I...I'm actually lost for words. It's. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Ohhh, you'll love this."

Sam sat Edward in the visitors chair so he could demonstrate his latest purchase. He squeezed his tie, which started to play the nation anthem.

"Oh, dear Lord."

Josh looked at Sam who was grinning at his accomplishments and he couldn't help but see the funny side and smile back.

"Sam. I." He paused. He knew what he wanted to say, had wanted to say those words for years but had always chickened out. He blinked becoming aware that he'd just been staring at Sam "Ur, thanks."

"No problem. You gotta celebrate Independence Day." Josh smiled back, at Sam, a tint of sadness playing at his dimples.

"I've left you a present, I hope you like it. I'll see you tonight at the thing."

"OK."

Josh watched Sam leave his office and sighed, he rounded his desk, instantly noticing a plain black box on his desk, it stood out as the only part of the room not covered in red, white and blue. He opened the tiny manila envelope that lay on top of the rectangular box.

"Josh, I thought this would bring out the colour in your eyes. Love Sam X."

Josh brushed a thumb over the 'Love Sam X' part of the note. They'd been best friends for years but Sam had never written anything like that, even on birthday cards. He'd never mentioned his eyes before or any other part of his body for that matter. Josh could feel his heart beating out of his chest the realisation that Sam could  
have feelings for him. There'd been times when they'd shared a look or smiled just like tonight in his office and Josh had thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all one sided, that Sam was going through the same thoughts and feelings as him. And what about all the effort he'd gone too in his office, it must have taken ages, and you don't do all that for anybody, you do it for someone special, someone you like.

At that moment he decided to take Sam aside at the party and tell him how he truly felt, his real feelings. If it meant that every Independence Day from now and forever was a sad remind of him declaring his feelings for the man he loved and being turned down flat then so be it, but he couldn't do this anymore. He sat in his chair and opened the box in front of him, wondering what the man he loved had decided to surprise him with. He lifted the lid and recognised the present at once, he picked it up and flashed a wide grin. He undid his plain blue tie and replaced it with the national anthem one Sam had brought, noting that it wasn't anywhere  
near as garish as he'd first thought.

 

****

 

**Epilogue**

 

CJ and Sam walked along the corridor heading towards the communications ball-pen.

"Good job at the press briefing, CJ."

"Thanks. You going to the Christmas Eve bash?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said as they reached his office.

CJ smiled "Not really. I think when the President says "I'm holding a party, can you attend?", there's only really one answer. See you at staff, Spanky."

And with that CJ continued walking on to her next destination letting Sam get out of his coat and start his day. Sam opened his office door, his jaw dropping at the amount of tasteless decorations. A Christmas tree squashed between his desk and sofa. Fake snow hiding the carpet, and Santa Claus, wearing an expensive red suit, was sat in his chair.

"What have you done to my office?"

"HoHoHo. Did you know that in 1776 Santa had to deliver presents to 2.5million Americans and now it's 300million. HoHoHo." he said in a deep voice.

"Oh very funny. I didn't do half of what you've done. There's a 6ft inflatable snowman in the corner of my office, Josh!"

"I've had to leave Rudolph outside. Security risk apparently."

"My floor looks like there's been an accident in a Columbia cocaine factory."

"How can I make it up to you? Would you like to sit on Santa's knee and see what goodies he's brought you." Josh said as he raised his eyebrows.

Sam blushed "Not here."

Josh stood up and preceded to leave the office. He pulled his beard down to finally reveal his face.

"OK," he paused "I've got the outfit until the 26th!"

He let go of the elastic on the beard and it snapped back into place.

"HoHoHo!" he said again in his deep voice.

Sam began to giggle, watching Josh leave his office greeting Bonnie and Ginger with Santa's cry, he knew he'd be doing a few more of those before the day was over and he didn't mind in the least.

He walked over to his desk and noticed two boxes. He read the note on top of the first box.

"Sam, this is to wear for the President at the Christmas Eve party. Love Always Josh X."

And then the second note on top of the second box.

"Sam, this is to wear for me on Christmas Day...for God sake, DON'T GET THEM MIXED UP! Love Always Josh X."

"OK" Sam said to himself. He opened the first box and it was a brightly coloured tie with a cartoonish looking Santa on the front, he knew what was coming next, he gave the tie a squeeze and it began to play 'Santa Baby'. Sam began to laugh "Oh very nice." He had no idea what could be in the second box. He'd only left one box on Josh's desk in July and Josh was obviously replicating that entire day so he  didn't have a clue what it could be, he sat down in his chair trying to think of all the possibilities it could be. He opened the box unable to guess or wait anymore. He picked the tiny piece of material out of the bright red tissue paper, and held it up, examining it, making sure it was what he thought it was. A posing pouch! Three pieces of what could only be described as string in a Y shape and a piece of material that wouldn't leave much to the imagination, which Sam guessed was the point. He read the message on the front of the pouch 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'. Sam's eyes widened realising that this was the only thing Josh was expecting him to wear. His phone began to ring, he answered it without looking, still in shock at the lack of material.

"Sam Seaborn."

"Don't mix them up Sam."

Sam could sense Josh grinning down the phone, before the line went dead. Sam knew he'd wear the pouch for his lover and he'd have the best Christmas Day for many years they'd also be celebrating their 6 month anniversary...give or take.

The (real) end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
